


Flowers

by salems_garden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Post-Canon, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salems_garden/pseuds/salems_garden
Summary: An evening spent in the garden as the two reflect on things both past and present.
Relationships: Wolfram Gelzer/Sieglinde Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt list i did back in may! i was too tired to bother typing all my responses for the month so i decided to delete the old post that’d been made for them💀 i’ll be re-posting the few prompts that i’d typed up

She goes quiet after some time and it’s only within few seconds that Wolfram turns to look, fingers still tangled within the roots of the weeds he carefully holds.

“Thank you,” she says softly, voice hardly audible over the trees that shudder in the evening wind. “I really needed this…”

He only offers forward a smile at that, eyes following her gently as he squints through the sun's fire. The blond worried often about the girl who was always to be found huddled over her desk with little hums as to whatever discovery she’d been tasked with by the dog- for after all that’d happened those years ago, she believed herself far within his debt.

Fingers twitching back to life with the aid of a fruit fly crawling along his knuckles, Wolfram gently shooed it away. The work of weaving the sap stained stems was resumed. “Of course, my lady,” was all that was made out, eyes nor head flittering upwards to meet the brunette.

Curious at her servant’s lack of attention, in which the man regularly refused to halt, Sieglinde peaked carefully over to where he sat. Unfortunately for the young woman, her query was left unsated due to the blind readjusting the hands in which held the source of her curiosity while he shifted to rest on his knees.

Just as she’d come to terms with her disappointment, the man beckoned her foreword with the curl of a finger; and with all that resided in the delicate pattern of her aging heart, she came without hesitance.

Now, with their knees brushed against each other and her legs limply stretched out to her side, they looked to one another for a decades worth of unanswered questions and forgotten heart to hearts; eyes soft yet louder than any proclamation to be yelled out to the empty field amongst them.

Suddenly finding his head once more, Wolfram cleared his throat free of all words better left unspoken and buried down all confessions that lingered one his mind back to his foolish heart. Scooping Sieglinde’s cheek flush from the sun that beamed within her, he shuffled a tad more before retrieving the woven item of green and gold; which was then again placed atop soot locks.

“You’ve been working yourself too much,” he said with a sigh.

“A crown is more fitting to you than those who claim it. I know you to be all the compassionate leader you keep to yourself- it’s a shame no other care to see past your involuntary poise.”

He’d seen her manners switched throughout the years of work beneath the queen and her relentless dog, saw the exhaustion that broke through her strong face and the optism for working towards- what she was told what was meant to be- a better world for all. Always working on silence, Wolfram did all that he was capable of to keep the growing girl, with all that she’d taught him of hope, the joys of breathing in the fresh air yet again or to see the sunset just beyond the cottage field for even just one more day.

“It’s lovely,” Sieglinde broke the silence, fingers dancing along the dandelions that’d been so delicately woven together for her.

Slim fingers falling from where they’d curiously roamed, a dainty hand came to rest above the man’s much larger one that remained at her cheek. With a final giggle, heart high in her throat with the scent of dandelion and wheat filling her lungs, she breathed out, “I truly don’t know what I’d do without you.”


End file.
